Dancing Into The Night
by ParadiseForest
Summary: Ally has a secret. Only Trish and Dez know. But Austin doesn't. But there's a reason why she doesn't want him to know. She's a professional teenage singer and dancer. But what happens when there's no way out, and she has to tell him. But in the way only she knows how. ON HIATUS
1. When it all begins

**Hey guys! I'm back, and with an Austin and Ally fanfic! Yay! It will be long. And I will make sure it stays that way cause' I don't like short fanfics and one-shots. I don't know why, but I don't. Anyway, you read the summary and thought you'd check this story out right? Yes that has to be why. Also guys you must review! I like a bit of an inspiration boost once in a while. Wouldn't you? Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally. Oh I wish I did. But I don't. But this story is mine so yeah. None of the characters are mine anyway.**

**Ally's POV**

My life is so complicated. Let me tell you why. It all started when I joined dance and singing classes in 7th grade. At first, I felt to shy to actually do it properly because I was scared of what the other kids would say. I knew none of them back then. I know them now, of course. Nobody knew apart from my parents that I started, but when i got to 8th grade I told my two most trusted friends, Trish and Dez. Trish I have known my whole life and knows everything so I felt bad not telling her at the beginning, but I feel better now that she knows. And Dez, well I didn't tell him. He just came to know. Somehow.

But there's one person who doesn't know to this very day. Austin Moon. He is the best at everything. Apart from schoolwork. But he's the most talented person I know. He has looks, a perfect personality; confidence, the talents. Everything. Thats why I didn't tell him. I might not have known him my whole life, but he's still my best friend. But he's supposed to be the star. Not me. I'm just his little dinky nerdy songwriter bestfriend.

Now you know why I won't tell him. We are in 10th grade now, and he STILL doesn't know. And I would like to keep it that way.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock buzzing into my ear. I leaned over in my bed and hit the snooze button lazily with my hand. School. I love school, but I hate getting up early in the morning.

Slowly, I rise from my bed like a living zombie and go towards my wardrobe. I pick out my outfit, the usual. I pick a red and orange stripy tank top as an under layer and pick out a purple and blue crop top to put over. I take out my leather white jacket, and I pick out my cyan pencil skirt, along with my green and pink neon heels.

I take away my outfit and go into the bathroom. I shower, tying my curly ombré hair back into a small bun so it doesn't get wet. After, I quickly get changed and apply my makeup. I chose a nude lipstick and applied a little foundation. I took out my black liquid eyeliner and lined the top of my eyelid, ending with a slick tail at the end of my eye. I do the same with the other, and go out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed.

I run as fast as I could, trying not to trip down the stairs and into the kitchen. I see my dad sitting at the table with a newspaper and a piece of toast. Typical. I grab my bag and make my way to the front door. It's 8:00 now. Phew. I thought I was going to be late, but seems like I won't be.

"Bye dad! See you after school" I say before I kiss his cheek and make my way to my Lamborghini.

I know. It's an expensive car but my dad insisted I get a car that I deserve. Well I thought I certainly didn't deserve such an expensive car but I am grateful.

Hopping into my beautiful purple and blue customised Lamborghini I drive carefully all the way to school. It's 8:20 when I get there. Perfect. Enough time for me to get my things and find my friends in time for class so we can go together! I know I know I love class so much. I love every topic so much, apart from drama. I SOOO can't act. I found this out when I tried to lie to Trish that I didn't eat the last cookie. She didn't believe me and started ranting but to be honest, she loves me really.

Just as I get out of my car, I feel warm, strong arms embrace me from behind in a tight hug. I turned around to see the one and only, Austin Moon.

"Hey Blondie, happy to be back at school?" I say, smiling at him

"Yeah I'm overjoyed." He says sarcastically, but smiles at me all the same.

"Hey, as much as I like hugging you in the middle of a car park, I think we should go inside now" I say as i wriggle free from Austin's grasp.

"Ok. Let's go find Dez and Trish!"

We walk into the school, and we go straight to our lockers. Trish and Dez are already there, having some weird argument about the new Zalien film.

"My Zalien costume is SO much better than YOURS. It's so much more realistic than THAT."

"No MINE is."

"No Mine is!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

Uhg. I've had enough. Time for me to step in.

"SHUT UP GUYS! Seriously it's doing my head in."

Trish and Dez stop having their rant and look at me, shocked.

"Wow Ally, I didn't know you had it in you!" Dez said, altering his weirdly ugly Zalien costume.

"Of course she had it in her. She's Ally, full of surprises" Trish says, winking at me.

Oh god I hope she doesn't tell Austin my secret because, well, I just don't want him to know! Yet anyway.

I looked at my schedule and groaned.

Registration

Period 1: English

Period 2: Maths

Period 3: Geography

Lunch

Period 4: Science

Period 5: Music

Period 6: Dance

Hometime

Uhg. Time to put on the Fake Ally on for music and dance and pretend that I can't sing for my life and that I dance like a demented elephant.

I was interrupted by Austin waving his hand infront of my face.

"Come on Ally we are going to be late!" Austin tells me, as we make our way speed-walking to our first class, which of course just HAD to be English. Also, to make it even worse, I have EVERY SINGLE lesson with the one and only Austin Moon. This is going to be a very long day...

**Yay! First chapter done and dusted! Cant wait to write the next chapter :P Review please because the more reviews I get, the faster I will update!**


	2. Failing to Pretend

**Hi everyone! Time for the second chapter! But before we get on with it, at the start of every chapter I will answer all the reviews. And I will do it now! **

**ItsYaGirlTerTer: Thank you! I will definitely continue it, don't worry :)**

**R5AAFan: Thanks! Well, she's not international but she's very popular in Miami, but she's known by a different name and she does have a wig because yeah, if she didn't she would obviously be recognised.**

**24-7R5ernRossLynchnPixieLover: I will!**

**queen1: I will, but I have a lot of schoolwork which is annoying, so I will try and update quick as I can**

**Auslly-Finchel-123: Of course and I shall make each chapter longer than the other :P**

**LoveShipper: Yes she is a solo artist but because it's Team Austin, she thinks that there can only be one star, which is Austin, but Ally will grow to be as popular as him. Stay tuned!**

**dani12370: Thanks :)**

**Harriet Cleaver: Well there WAS only one chapter because I had just posted the story.. I will be updating and it will be LONG not short as I said, I hate short stories. Stay tuned!**

First period was so boring. All we had to do was read, usually I like reading, but somehow I got put off by something. I am starting to worry about what's going to happen in music and dance. They are my two best subjects, but you know that I can't show who I really am. Certainly not in front of Austin. Definitely.

I am so bad at lying, that I'm starting to think that Austin is getting suspicious. He keeps on randomly looking up from his Moby Dick book and looking around the classroom weirdly and he always ends up staring at me. It's creepy and I don't like this one bit.

First period slowly rolls by, and the bell for second period rings loudly as students stampede out of the classrooms. I stay behind for a bit, so I don't get crushed. I see Austin looking about absent-mindedly. I'm starting to think that this is how Austin actually is. I wonder if he even knows what class he has next. And you of all people should know that he is bad with schoolwork.I quickly run up to him and grab hold of his arm, shaking him.

"Austin!"

"Austin!" He doesn't respond. I shake him fiercely. Seriously, he needs to get his head out of the clouds and WAKE UP.

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON SNAP OUT OF IT!" I screech, turning a few heads but I glare at them and they quickly look away to get on with whatever they were doing. Austin looks at me confused.

"Oh hey Ally how are you today" he says to me normally, as if nothing just happened. Weird.

"Austin, do you even know what you have next" I say angrily. His behaviour right now is really starting to get at me now.

"Erm, I don't remember. I don't even have my schedule with me. I've been feeling real off today and I don't know why" He looks at me then looks away, gabbling on to himself.

"Damn yeah you've been acting weird today Austin. You need to see the nurse. I'll take you at break. But now we need to get off to maths. Your in all of my classes, unfortunately, so stay with me and I will tell you what we have later on." I say, hoisting my bag higher onto my shoulder and taking his hand and, well kind of guiding him to maths, rather than walk him there.

Maths went by quickly, and so did geography. Austin and I speed-walk to the nurses office. Jeez I hope the nurse can do something for Austin.

When we get there I knock on the door three times. I don't know why, but maybe I like knocking three times. Becoming a habit but I don't care.

The nurse opens the door and smiles brightly at us. She has one look at Austin and ushers us inside. Once situated, she begins with all her annoying questions.

"Hello dears. Now which one of you is the unfortunate, eh? I think I know. It's you young man isn't it. You look a bit off deary." The nurse says, looking Austin up and down.

"Now ducky, tell me your symptoms then and that can give me an idea of whats the problem going in here." She tells him, not looking up from her clipboard that she now has in her hands.

"Well, I feel a little light-headed, and talking about being light headed, my head is killing me right now! Earlier on I felt really tired and my muscles hurt. I feel a bit better now though." Austin tells her, as she just hums and nods her head once in a while.

"Well dear, it seems to me that you have caught a cold. Never mind. Everyone gets them. But you should get your little girlfriend here to stay with you for the rest of the day, incase of anything bad happens." The nurse looks at us and smiles.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's just my best friend." Austin gabbles quickly.

"Sure she is dear. Now run along and don't get too excited otherwise your headache will turn into a migraine, and we certainly don't want that do we, sweetie." The nurse turns and outs down her clipboard and swipes her hand at us as in to tell us that we should go.

Austin and I leave the office, and walk into the cafeteria, hand in hand. I know. I know it's weird to hold your best friends hand. Especially when your best friend is a boy. And is the one and only Austin Moon. And he's a boy. An extremely handsome boy indeed. Wait what?

After lunch we head on to our fourth lesson. Which of course had to be science. I love science. But the fact is that we have a seating plan. And I have to sit by the Austin-obsessed bitch Kira. She might be rich and everyone loves her, but she's a big ass slut. I bet she's had sex with nearly every boy in this class. Even a teacher. Disgusting. But not my Austin. Wait. What? he's not my Austin. What the hell?

Today we were dissecting frogs. Poor frogs. But these ones died from old age and are completely harmless so that's ok. The funny thing is, Kira hates dissecting things. And she hates frogs. Well at least my day is getting brighter.

"AGHH! Austin, help me! I got a piece of frog flesh down my cleavage, get it out! It's all GOOEY! Austin! Why aren't you helping me?" Kira screeches across the classroom to Austin, who just groans and carries on with his dissection.

That's a good thing about Austin. He HATES Kira. He hates anyone whose a slut or a player even if he doesn't know them.

I turn around to look at the screeching Kira.

"What are you looking at, freak?" Kira sneers at me, I quickly look over to Austin whose starting to look angry. Well he definitely heard what she said. He's always been the over protective one.

"I'm looking at a slut-bag who only wants attention and the way she is trying to get it is by sticking frog flesh down her own cleavage deliberately. Seriously. Who would go ' Oh! I'm going to stick some flesh down my cleavage, maybe Austin will find me more attractive with some frog flesh between my tits'. Stop being so stupid Kira and get a life. Jeez." I finish my rant and the whole class goes silent.

Kira huffs and gets it out herself and everyone carries on with what they were doing. I look over at Austin and he winks at me. I feel myself heat up when he does this. Why is this happening?

Now it's time for music. Hooray! Not. The teachers going to know that I'm not trying and he is probably going to make me perform on my own. Oh god. and that's exactly what he does.

What a bloody bastard he is.

"Allyson Dawson. You are not trying! I want you to perform on your own and play the song that we are studying. Oh and also, I would like you to sing as well. And you must do it perfectly otherwise you will have to keep doing it over and over again until you get it right. Understand?"

I nodded. "Yes sir"

I start playing the intro on the piano I was sat at and looked around. Oh no. Everyone is staring at me. No no no this is NOT happening. Oh but it is! Unfortunately. This is my life and it's HELL down here. You're free to join me if you want.

The song I'm going to perform is Skinny Love. I don't know why they are doing this song but oh well. I know all the lyrics to it as it's one of my favourite songs. Oh god. Here we go.

I finish the intro and go into the song, playing all the right notes. I begin to sing.

Come on skinny love just last a year,

Pour a little salt, we were never he-re

My my my,my my my, my-my-my-my...

Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer..

I finished the first verse and quickly glanced over at everyone. Their eyes are all wide open, staring at me. I continue. I have to finish this and get it perfect.

Tell my love to wreck it all,

Cut out all the ropes and let me fall

My my my, my my my, my-my-my-my...

Right in the moment this order'tall

And I told you to be patient,

And I told you to be fine,

And I told you to be balanced,

And I told you to be kind,

And in the morning I'll be with you,

But it will be a different kind,

'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets,

And you'll be owing all the fines.

Come on skinny love what's happened here?

Suckle on the hope in light brassieres,

My my my, my my my, my-my-my...

Sullen load is full, so slow on the spit.

And I told you to be patient,

And I told you to be fine,

And I told you to be balanced,

And I told you to be kind,

And now all your love is wasted,

Then who the hell am I?

'Cause now I'm breaking all the britches,

At the end of all your lines

Who will love you?

Who will fight?

And who will fall far behind?

Come on skinny love...

My my my, my my my, my-my-my-my...

My my my, my my my, my-my-my-my.

I finish the song, nearly out of breath. I feel my face heat up, waiting for their reactions.

Nobody reacted. They all just stared at me. Then all of a sudden, they start to clap. Some of them even stood up. Wow.

"Ally that was amazing!"

"Wow Ally I didn't know you could do that!"

"That's raw talent right there people!"

"Ohmy god!"

The compliments people were saying was overwhelming. Even though I am used to it. Though nobody apart from Trish knows about that. But everything will change soon..

"Ally that was amazing. You should consider joining the choir!" Mr. Wilkinson tells me, our music teacher.

As much as I am loving the attention, I really just want to go home. But first I have to deal with dance. And guess what? I'm partnered with the Fantabulous Austin Moon. Yay!

Music is finally over and me and Austin are walking hand in hand, AGAIN, to dance. This should be good..

We reach the dance studio and go into the changing rooms. I change quickly, seeing all the popular girls glaring at me. I know they want Austin. But they aren't getting him. No way.

I walk into the studio hall and sit beside Austin. Our dance teacher, Mrs. Arnold is about to tell us an announcement. Yay...

"Ok class, we are going to have a masquerade ball soon and I want you guys to partner up, but you have to go with someone of the opposite sex. You are going to practise elegant dancing and then some dirty dancing... I know you guys wanted to do some of that, but I will let you only do a bit, nothing heated. Anyway. Of with you all and find a partner!" She announces, I look straight at Austin who looks at me and grasps onto my hand tightly.

Kira sashays her way up to us and looks dreamily at Austin, ignoring me.

"Hey Austie! Wanna partner with me? I'm a much better dancer than Dawson. And I am very good with dirty dancing.. Even a bit more if you want to... After school." Kira flirts, sticking her chest right in Austin's face.

"No Kira go away and find some one else who will want to go with a whore like you because I certainly don't want to go with YOU!" Austin spits at her, disgusted with her behaviour towards him.

"Yeah, ok but it's your loss baby. You will come round sooner or later"

And with that, she storms of in search of a partner

I turn to look at Austin, but before I could fully rotate, he has me by the hips swinging me round and hugging me. What?

"Thank The Lord I have such a beautiful best friend because if I didn't have you, I would be stuck with that over there" Austin says, gesturing over his shoulder.

"Well it's an honour to be in the presence of such a handsome boy right here" I say to him, hugging him tighter.

"Oh and Ally, your not a bad dancer, just ignore Kira." Austin tells me sternly.

"Well thank you. But I am. I cannot dance for my LIFE. You know that. But thanks for the compliment, sort of." I smile at him brightly, and he returns it with extra shine, if that's even possible.

The lesson goes well, with me pretending I can't dance for my life, And you guys know that I definitely CAN.

The end of school bell rings and we all scatter out of the studio. I find Austin leaning against a wall outside the studio. I walk up to him and see him look up and he smiles brightly at me.

"Hey Blondie, want to come over to the Sonic Boom tonight so we can finish the new song?" I ask, already kind of knowing the answer anyway

"Sure I'd love to! Especially if it means I can spend more time with a fantastic bestie!" Austin squeals like a girl and embraces me tightly. I love how safe I feel in his arms.

"Well, I got to to go to work now anyway. See you around 6:30 then?" I say, looking into his beautiful brown eyes. Oh how they shine bright in the sunshine. Wait what?

"Sounds like a plan. See you then." Austin says, grinning. He embraces me again, and walks off to his house across the road. Sometimes I don't even know how he's late. I start walking to the Sonic Boom to start one of my boring shifts again. Never mind, it brings in money so that's all that matters and that the customers are happy. I wonder what Austin and I will do tonight...

Wait what?

**Oh my god guys it's 12:08am! Just finished and proud of myself so much ;) I hope you guys are too because my hand is KILLING. Don't worry, I shall get into the story more in later chapters. As I said, this will be a long story and with school starting next week it's going to be hard to update so STAY WITH ME! Thanks guys ;D**

**Review! Favourite! Whatever you fancy to do with this story ;P**

**- ParadiseForest **


End file.
